Flora and Helia:Ups and Downs
by InlovewithFloraandHelia
Summary: Story about Flora and Helia ups and down
1. Chapter 1

**_Helia P.O.V_**

I felt so angry about myself,I felt also stupid that I wasn't there for her.

I fell to the ground on my knees,I just sat there crying my heart.

"Helia I think you need to be with her, maybe she'll wake up when you will be next to her." Rose told me

"You are right." I said dried my tears

"Wanna come?." I asked her

"No."she said

"Are you sure?."I asked

"Yes."she said "Ok see you later girl.

"I told her I ran to my car, on the way to the hospital I got a call.

"Hello?."I said

"Hey Helia." it was Flora's father

"Oh hey."I said

"Rose call me and she said that she told you about Flora."he said

"Yeah I'm on my way to the hospital."I said

"Don't lose hope she needs you."he said

**-flashback-**

"Nothing bad going to happened, your here with me I'll do anything to make sure you feel better , I have to I can't lose you, I just asking from you don't lose hope ok?."

**-End of flashback-**

"Helia?."I heard,getting back to the reality

"Yes sorry."I said

"Don't worry anything gonna be alright."He told me I got in to the hospital after 10 minutes of driving I made it to the hospital, when I got closer to Flora's room I saw 2 nurses running out from Flora's room, I ran to one of them.

"What's going on?."I asked

"There's no time to explain."she told me

"Come on my wife is there and I'm super worry about her can't you tell me what's going on?."I asked in screams

"Clam down Helia."she told me and ran after the other nurse.

I sat on a chair I didn't know what going on with my love, I was scared, and I need to be strong.

"Clam down Helia, you can't disappoint Flora."I told myself I was deep in thought about what's going on with Flora so I didn't hear what the other people said.

_~After an Hour~_

"Helia,"

"Helia,"I heard again

"Helia!."someone yelld in my ear

"You don't have to yell you know."I said

"Sorry we just called you name for 10 times and you didn't answer." Rose told me

"Oh sorry, what you want?."I asked

"My parents are with Flora, and only one more person can be with her, and as you see it's me or you. Do you want to be with her?."she said

"She's ok?."I asked

"Actually I don't know."she said

"I have to see her sorry girl." I told her

"It's ok you may go." She told me

I ran to her room hope that maybe at the past hour she woke up.

"Hey Helia come in maybe you'll help us." Flora's mom told me I looked at Flora and tears fell from my eye, I couldn't believe that it's Flora, My Flora.

"We'll leave now what you think?." Flora's father asked Flora's mother

"Of course, goodbye Helia." Flora's mother told me.

They went out of the room, when the door closed I stared to cry, I couldn't take this anymore, I thought to myself why it happened to her, why it's not me.

**_A\N:_**

Hey guys it's my first story ( I hope you like it) sorry if there a mistakes I'm not so good in English, but I'll do my best for you. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Helia P.O.V**_

It's been 3 days after what happened, Flora woke up 4 times but she felt very sleepy.

It's 4 A.M. , I'm sitting next to Flora's bed, she didn't woke up today and it's was weird, I couldn't sleep so watching her was the only thing that I could do.

After 10 minutes I had a flashback.

**~Helia's flashback~ **

"So, are you excited?." My mom asked me

"Yes, even more than excited!." I said happily

Today I'm going to propose Flora, my angel, the love of my live, my everything.

"Good afternoon my queen, good afternoon my prince the airplane to California is ready." The servant inform

"Thank you." I said a big smile played on my lips

"You welcome my prince." He said

Finally after nine hours we made it to California.

"Helia!." I heard someone screaming my name, I knew who it was

"Flora!." I waved her

"Welcome back." She said and a smile played on her face, as well on mime

I ran to hug her, I really missed her.

"I missed so much Flo." I told her.

"I missed you too." She said

We kissed, long and amazing kiss, I was have to kiss her I couldn't wait anymore

**~end of flashback~**

I felt a hand on my face removing a tear that just fell from my eye.

"Why are you crying?." I looked down after I heard Flora's voice

"Are you okay?." I asked

"Could be better," she said taking a deep breath

"Now why are you crying?."she continued

"I..am..afraid" I said

"Afraid?why?" She asked her voice lowered a little bit

"Flora please rest, we'll speak later I promise you just rest a little,"I said

"For me." I begged

"Okay." She said in surrender

"Goodnight princess, I love you." I told her

"Stop crying I'll cry too." she said while her eyes filled with tears

"Sorry don't be sad" I told her

In this moment I wanted to die, after one sentence that she said and I quote "Helia I don't want to die.".

**A/N:**

first thank you for the reviews. I'm exciting because more hour and half (I'm sure it got late already) it's my B-Day ( January 3rd) ,so I wanted to write another chapter, I'm sorry I know that it was better last time but still I hope you Liked it so thank you so much and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys how you doing? Haha you can't answer me.

Finally I found time to write another chapter I had a lot of tests you know school but until the 31st I will update a lot, well I'll try..

And now to the story

**Helia P.O.V**

"No Flora you won't you are strong and powerful and I know you can't disappoint you parents you'll be healthy soon". I told her almost crying

"Swear." she said

"What?." I asked

" I want you to swear, come on you are so sure that I will survived," she said I was socked so I couldn't speak

"You see you even can't be sure about that." My heart broke when she stared to cry

"Hey princess don't cry it will be ok you will see you know what I swear to you you'll survive." I said

She dried her tears and mine and smiled, it was a nice moment until the doctor came in

"Hey Helia can we have a talk?." he asked

"Hm..well..," I started

"Flora need to be at the checkup more five minutes. " the other doctor said

"Can you give us 2 minutes?." Flora asked

"2 minutes, come on Bob leave them alone." the second doctor said

"Thank you." I thanked them

"Well..I guess it's the last time that I see you." I said

"What?!." Flora asked in sock

"Kidding clam down." I said getting closer for hug her but she didn't let me hug her

"You're such an evil person!." She screamed and punch my arm

"I love you too." I said

We got closer, close enough to kiss one each other but then

"Sister I lo-omg sorry guys." It was Flora's sister

"It ok sweetie what you want?." Flora asked her

"Hm the doctor Bob I think talking with mom and dad about you and I heard so I wanted to tell you that I love you but I just interrupt." she said really fast

"I didn't understand." I said confused

"But I do, I love you too sister." she said

her sister got closer to Flora's bad but she stopped in the middle

"You know you still can hug me." She told her

"Flora 2 minutes past we need you to come." the doctor said

"What?! no wait I-," I said

"You want your wife dead?!."the doctor asked

I didn't answer

"Good, Ben Matt you can get in." 2 guys got in the room

"I love you." Flora mouthed me

"I love you too." I mouthed her

The guys took her in stretcher to the other room

"Flora my only love I hope the best for you, I hope that it's not our last moment I love you so much."

**_A/N:_**

I thought about it a little and I think that I should write a chapter about the characters so just to let you know tomorrow's chapter will be about the characters

for now enjoy your weekend


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Helia it will take 3 hours let's go for a walk." Don told me (Don is Helia's brother, his 20 years old and he dating Flora's sister Kim)

"Leave me alone I need time to think." I said angrily

"You also need a break from this place!." He said

"Don," I started

"nevermind you won't understand." I continued

"What? What I'll not understand." he said

"You-u have no idea how it's feel." I said and he sat next to me

"You have no idea how it is when the love of your life are in life danger." I continued

"You have no idea how it feels, and it's hard." I started to cry

"Big kings don't cry stop crying." He said

"Dooooooooooooon." We heard a scream after 15 second Kim came in (Kim is Flora's sister she's 19 years old and she dating don)

"Hey babe what happened?." Don asked and got up to hug her

"I'm worry." she said in tears

"Why?." Don asked

"I dreamed a bad dream about Flora and I'm afraid it will happen." she said crying hard

"It will be OK Kim don't worry." I said and walked to the garden

I walked and walked and walked

"More 2 hours 18 minutes and 10 seconds I'll know what going on with you and now I'm freaking out." I said myself

I sat on a bunch in the garden Peacefully until my mom came

"Helia!." I heard her scream

"Helia the doctor looking for you." she said

"Why? What happened he's supposed to take care of Flora! She's in surgery and he leave!?." I said in so much anger

"Just go ask him and clam down I'm sure there a logical reason why he's not in the surgery room." my mom said

I ran to him, I wanted to know why he called me why he looking for me

"Helia I'm here!." he yelled "Why the hell you aren't in the surgery room?." I asked

"Because we need you in." He said

"Why? Something happened?." I asked

"Come in and you'll see." he said and gave clothes

"Go change and come to the room." he continued After I changed I ran to Flora's room

"I'm here." I said quietly

"Flora?."

A/N:

I'm so sorry that it short chapter I'm sick but I really wanted to update the story

Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys it finally weekend! :)

I wanted to wait for Tomorrow but I won't be at home so you earned another chapter

"Flora why are you up?." I asked in worry

"Because I don't want to do this surgery." She said

"What? Why sweetie?."

"Long story.."

"I have a lot of time come on"

"Ok, remember the day that I didn't wake up"

"Yes why?"

"I didn't wake up because my body couldn't hold himself?." She explained

"Yes I know." I said

"You know why?."

"Hm..no."

"I was p-paregnet" she said in fear

"What? You wasn't! How the fuck they do a surgery in your uterus when you was pregnant?." I yell in anger

Flora started to cry

"Hey princess don't cry."

She dried her tears and said "If I'll do this surgery I'll never be pregnant but if I'll not do that I'll die"

"Flo look at me"

after she was looking at me I started "I know it's hard but you need do the surgery"

"Wow you don't want kids?." She asked

"Of curse I do but-,"

"So why I need do the surgery?."

"I rather you here living then lose you"

"But if I don't will have a kids of mine own why I need to stay alive?."

"Because you have family and friends that love you and want you here!." I said

"Why you don't leaving?."

"What?."

"You'll never gonna be a father why are you staying with me? Now I'm just a useless woman."

"You are not a useless woman and I'll never leave you, you think that I want you just for kids?for sex? No I want you because you are the love of my life my little princess my heart and just to let you know I won't leave in a hard time like this just the opposite I'll stay here to support you a-," before I could finish Flora kissed me, it's was long it's showed our love for one each other.

"Thank you I appreciate it, it's not obvious." She said while she was smiling

"Anything for you love." I said We kissed again it's was longer then the other one before

"Are you sure you want it?." I asked

"Only if you agree." She said

"Call the doctors?." I asked

"Yes thank you" she said

**_Flora P.O.V _**

I wasn't ready I need Helia here I can't get it at least I'll get rid of this cancer

"Bye love goodbye see you later" Helia came into the room and said

"I want you stay" I said sadly

"I can't and you know it" he said He's so honest and full of passion

"Helia I love you very very much" I said

"I love you too Flo" he said I kissed him, hugged him, begged him to stay until the doctor came in with the equipment

"Bye thank you" I said

"You welcome honey" he said and got out

"Good luck." I said to the doctor

"Good luck." Was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep

**A/N:**

Hey guys if you don't understand something or you have an idea for me to write about please send me Kik: WhythehellUcare

Enjoy your weekend and please R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Helia P.O.V

I couldn't accept it that I had a baby, i was supposed to be a father, I could had a united family, but now won't have a baby, I won't be a father, I won't have a united family and that's freaks me out, my wife in surgery and I'm here at our room sitting on our bed and just thinking.

"Helia is everything alright?." My mom came into the room I can't tell her not without the approval of flora

"I'm worry about Flora." It wasn't totally a lie

"Oh I see, you have not what to worry about she will make it." She said

"Mom you want to be a grandmother already?." I asked

"You know somebody that don't want?." She ask a rhetorical question

"I give you and flora about 7 moths until she'll get pregnant." She continued

"I just want she to heal not kids not now." I said

"Helia be honest with me, why your asking ?." She asked

"I'm 26 and I don't have kids," I said

"Yet."my mom said

"So I wanted to know if it's not.. You know,"

"Worry me?."

"Yes."

"Listen Helia.. Of cruse I want to be a grandmother but it will take time and I understand it you have nothing to worry about."

"And if I don't know Flora couldn't bring kids it will make you mad or something?." I asked

"I don-" she started to say but then someone came inside the room

"Helia you may see Flora now." A nurse told me

"2 hours past already?." I asked in sock

"Yes, are you coming?."

"Mom we'll continue this conversation

I went to Flora's room actually I ran I was so happy but when I made it and I saw Flora I was sad again

"Love what happened?." I asked

"Hey Helia." She said I got closer to the bed

"So what happened?." I asked again

"The surgery..it was well but at the end I..I.." She said and started to cry

"Princess don't cry it's ok."

"It's not ok! I can't take everything anymore I almost died, it's surgery make me lose the ability to make kids, I'm need to take more pills now and I still don't clear."

"You still have cancer?." I asked sadly

"Yes everything was great at the start but then it become awful."

"I want to die Helia, why I listened to you." She said

I was speechless, I couldn't believe anything that she just said

"I'm sorry Helia I'm just feeling bad."

"Wanna stay alone?." I asked

"No you can stay."

"I will be right back ok?" I said and got out from the room

Flora P.O.V

"Why am I so stupid?, who says stuff like this to the person that he loves" I said myself

"Flora we-" someone started to say

"Can you just leave me alone I really need that now?." I told him

"Yes sure."

"Thank you." I said

For a 10 minutes I just thought about what I told Helia it was evil and to much to handle his always here for me and that my "thank you" for him I sat on my wheelchair without anybody see me and got out of the room

I looked for Helia I need to talk to him

"Flora what are you doing here?." It was Helia his eyes were red it wasn't hard to see that he cried

"I was looking for you." I said

"Come on let's get you back."

"No I want to talk to you first."

"But Flora you need to be there what if something will happen to you" I hate it when he calls me Flora it's means something about his feelings

"Ok but stay with me we need to talk."

"Yeah sure."

We got back to the room, Helia lay me in bed and then we started to talk

"So what you wanted to talk about?." Helia asked

"About before when i doubted why you told me"

"Ok"

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry and I didn't meant to hurt you like this you really means a lot to me and the fact that you cried after the conversation make me feel really bad so I'm sorry."

"It's ok I cried because I feel bad too, I made you do something that you don't what because I don't want to lose you and it's egoistic," he started to say

"No it's not egoistic you caring about me and you want me to live because third life are a huge gift so thank you." I said

"That was deep knightly." He said I laugh and then I said "thank you knightly"

"Who do you feeling?." Helia asked me

"Hm a little tired and my stomach hurts too but it's fine." I said

"Are you going to the party tonight?." I asked Helia

"I don't know I don't want to leave you alone."

"I'm going." I said

"Yeah funny."

"Stella will kill me if I won't come."

"I think that she will understand you."

"Helia it's Stella since when she understand people." Helia laughed and said "you really love your best friend."

"I do but she need to you know to deal with the facts"

"You bought him a gift?." Helia asked

"It's need to be at their palace around 1 p.m." I said

"Call Stella tell her that you don't coming if I'll tell her she'll yell at me."

"I won't call just for that yell."

"Haha not funny come call her."

"Helia iPhone out of your pocket come on."

"Who you think you are?." Helia tickled me

"Stop helia!-laughe- Please stop! -laugh- Helia please stop it-laugh-." "Ok but I want a kiss." We kissed a minute kiss

"Can I get another kiss?." Helia asked

"No." I said

"Why?."

"Because I need to call Stella." I took his iPhone out of his pocket and called Stella

-after 14 minutes-

"I guess I'm going to the party."

"That was an evil phone call." I kissed him

"I love you Flo, I really love you, I really am."

"I love you too Helia very much."

"I said really and you very why you ruined that." Helia said in a sad voice

"I love you Helia, I really love you, very much." We laugh then we kissed then Helia join to my bad and we fell asleep

A/N:

It's the longest chapter that I ever wrote :O

I hoped you enjoy this chapter please R&R Love you enjoy your weekend


	7. Chapter 7

"Flora, Flora come on babe wake up we're late to the party." Was the first sentence that I heard when I woke up

"Babe wake up."I felt Helia's warm lips on my cheek

"Good morning love." I said

"Good mo-wait its 5 p.m. Good afternoon princess." Helia said

I giggle and asked "when is our flight?."

"At 6:30 p.m."

"So we have to get ready." I said trying to get up

"Where you think you going?."

"Helia Not again."

"Your wheelchair is not here." Helia said

"Oh yeah right." Helia giggle and went to bring my wheelchair

"Thank you." I said

"You welcome." Helia said

~after one hour~

"Flora where are you?." Helia asked

"In the makeup room come in." I said

"Wow Flo you look amazing!." Helia said

I wore a pink skater dress with brown heels and gold jewelry

"You look nice too love." I said

"I want boyfriend too,it's not fair Kim have a boyfriend and I'm older! And you have a husband life aren't fair." Rose said

"Maybe you'll meet your Prince Charming tonight." Helia said

"Yeah Helia right Brandon have some hot friends." I said

"Look at Helia, someone got mad." Rose said

"I'm not." Helia said

"Yeah sure." Rose said

"He had nothing to get mad about, he's the hottest man alive and they are just hot mens, right?" I said Helia got closer to kiss me but then.. "Noooooooo!" We heard a scream

"Flora's lipstick will ruin go away!" Rose screamed at Helia almost slapping him

We laughed and Helia asked "may I kiss you miss?."

"No!." Rose said actually yelled

"Rose I'm ready go, take you stuffs and we'll meet you downstairs." I said "If he kiss you I'll kill him." Rose said

"I'm not afraid of you." Helia said

"You should, trust my you should." I said

"Bye you guys." Rose said

Helia tried to got closer again "she is outside wait." I told him

"Just to let you know I'm not here ok!" Rose yelled

"Go get ready already!." Helia screamed

-after 15 minutes-

"Flo are you ok?." Helia asked me

"Ah? Hm yeah sure."

"It doesn't seems like that."

"She told you something now be quiet!." Kim said

Actually Helia I'm not ok,my stomach hurts so bad,I'm tired,my head hurt also but I can't disappoint Stella not again It was the last think that I said before every become black

Helia P.O.V

"Flora! Flora! Flora can you hear me!?." I yelled after I picked up Flora from the floor

"Kim call somebody to help us!." I yelled at her

"Ok wait!." She yelled back

"Flora wake up come on." I said softly

"Hey dad

...

yes

...

no listen dad Flora fainted

..

yes our Flora

.." Kim talked with her dad while I was talking to Flora "Wake up princess come on you can come on I know you can."

"Helia he will call the doctor but he said that we need to take care of Flora for now."

"Helia?." Kim call my name

"K-k-ki-Kim." I said

"What happened?" "Flora." I said

"What about her?."

"I can't believe that." I said

"What happened!?."

A/N:

Yeah I know stupid chapter sorry

Please R&R

Hope you enjoyed


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey!**

so I can't sleep,Its 2 A.M. and i study tomorrow until 7 P.M. great time to write another chp right?

"Yay how fun Flora fainted, I'm so happy wow I'm having great time" was all that I could thought about when we wait to the doctor

Kim called Stella she understood and said that she'll come after Brandon's party

"Life sucks ah my friend." Someone talked to me it's was strange I knew this voice

"Are you still alive?." This voice asked I decided to turn around

"What are you doing her? Stella will get very mad! why aren't you at the party?." I couldn't believe to what I just saw

"I came to see my lil sis." He said

"Why didn't she tell my about that I'm freaking out."

"It hurts I know you need to accept that you didn't want to scared you,she don't want you and all the others be different near her." I told him

"It's hard Helia I know her since forever and know thinking that she wont be here its sucks." He said

"I know Sky I know trust me." I said

"Why we are speaking about me, how you doing?."

"Could be better.. May I ask you a question?."

"Yeah."

"You told somebody about Flo?." I asked

"Maybe." Sky said

"Just you know the party cancelled Stella and the others on their way here."

"Yeah I know Riven called me like 17 times." I said after i checked my iPhone

"Helia can you can we talk?" The doctor called me

"Yeah whats up?." "She calling you."

"Why?."

"As you know Flora allergic to blueberries.. and we gave her a medication that has blueberries." He said

"You what are you crazy it's can kill her! I can't believe that you did this horrible thing!." I yelled at him while our gang got into the medical area in the palace

"We need you be with her and keep an eye on her while we searching for an antibody." "Can you help us please." He asked for my help I couldn't answer I don't know I just couldn't "It your wife life not our's."

I haven't said a word I just walked my legs took me to Flora's room

"She gonna be alright?." I heard Stella asking the doctor while I walked into the room I entered the room and when I saw her attached for all those monitors my heart broke it may be her last minutes her

"Hey love don't cry." I heard low voice I knew it was Flora

"Come over here don't be scared. " I walked slowly to her bad

"We'll leave now goodbye." One of the nurse said

"Thank you dear." Flora said The door of the room closed at that moment the door to my tears opened "Flo wh-o you felling?." I asked between subs

"I'm sorry Helia I'm so so sorry I knew that you want a full life together bur as my mom says the human say and the god laugh." She said also crying "Don't speak like that." I asked from her "But it's the end Helia it's the and." She said and she closed her eyes

**A\N: **

I'm such a horrible person now you'll need to wait until next week to know what going on with Flora I'm sorry that it short chapter I just wanted you to understand a little what happened at the last chapter the next one will be longer so for now good morning\noon\afternoon\eveing\night and please R&R


End file.
